Methods for securing ropes are known in the art. The knotting of ropes around hooks or other securing means is normally affected by manually securing the ropes and relying on the strength or sophistication of the knot used, particularly nylon rope, which requires complex knots to prevent slippage. Many persons are not adept at knot tying using course rope, which of course can lead to the knot eventually untying or slipping. Knots cannot be tied in a rope that is taut.
Some devices are known in the art for clamping, wedging or fastening to a rope. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,663, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,640 and U.S. Pat. No. 793,505 require the knotting of ropes around their device and rely on the sophistication of knotting between the device and the rope for securing. Furthermore, these devices cannot be applied to a taut rope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,413 U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,260 U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,338 U.S. Pat. No. 179,063 U.S. Pat. No. 360,769 U.S. Pat. No. 107,952 and Australian patent applications 35565/68, 26665/71, 85044/91 and 45080/96 all have clamping or wedging portions of a specified width or thickness. These devices are designed to grip a rope on its outermost diameter and do not have holding sections adapted to grip a rope by means of locating in the twist of the rope and laying the strands of the rope inline to each other whilst in the holding section of the device. Many of these devices have holding sections that are parallel or increase in width from the innermost surface of the holding section toward the opening for receiving the rope. This form is required by these devices to apply a clamping or wedging force to the outer most diameter of the rope and or receive a range of rope diameters. The further the rope is placed into the apparatus to achieve the clamping or wedging force on the outside diameter of the rope the width of the opening for receiving the rope increases. This is a disadvantage of such apparatus as the holding sections of these devices are not adapted to grip a rope by means of locating in the twist of the rope and laying the strands of the rope inline to each other whilst in the holding section of the device, typically a single strand diameter is half that of the ropes twisted construction diameter. It is a further disadvantage of such apparatus since without extreme frictional engagement with the rope surface when place under tension the apparatus will not remain in its applied position with some devices requiring knots to be tied to prevent slippage, and particularly if the rope is greased, muddy or wet.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.